1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to mixtures which contain oxidized polyethylenes and selected quaternary ammonium phosphates, as well as the use of these mixtures as textile drawing aids for rendering fiber materials containing polyester antistatic, smooth and/or soft.
2. Discussion of Related Art:
Re-texturing is part of the textile finishing process and is intended to impart to flock, slubbing, fabric, knitted goods or non-woven materials in particular such properties as feel, smoothness, anti-static properties and body as a result of which their appearance, marketability, effectiveness in use and processing qualities are improved The textile aids used for re-texturing can, for example, be applied to textile fiber materials in a total immersion bath (exhaustion process). In the total immersion treatment the textiles are wetted for a long period at a high wash-liquor ratio and then de- watered by squeezing, extraction or centrifuging. Compared to other treatment processes such as foularding, padding, doctoring or spraying, the total-immersion treatment has the advantage that the treatment times and temperatures can be chosen and varied at will (see for example W. Bernard: "Appretur der Textilien" [Textile Finishing], 2nd. edition, pp. 257-258, Springer-Verlag 1967).
However, the exhaustion process is economical only if textile aids are used which have a sufficiently high substantivity for fiber materials and therefore make possible a good exhaustion of the treatment liquors. Cationic textile aids which impart anti-static and/or fabric-softening properties to fiber materials exhibit a high substantivity with respect to natural fibers, e.g. cellulose, cotton and/or wool, while their affinity to the majority of synthetic materials, particularly polyester fibers, is distinctly lower (Chwala/Anger: "Handbuch der Textilhilfsmittel" [Handbook of Textile Aids], pp. 689-692, Verlag Chemie Weinheim 1967).
Fatty polyamine condensation products, fatty acid amide derivatives, paraffin emulsions and silicon derivatives are usually employed as anti-static agents, smoothing agents and/or softeners in the exhaustion process. It is, however, a disadvantage that these substances have only an insufficient substantivity in relation to fiber materials containing polyester. Moreover, fiber materials containing polyester have either no anti-static, smoothness and/or softness qualities or at best only unsatisfactory ones after the re-texturing process.
A basic object of the invention therefore comprises in the development of textile aids which have a high substantivity for fiber materials containing polyester and which impart excellent anti-static, smoothing and/or softening properties to these fiber materials.